Dead Sea Fruit
by Winter's Light Blossom
Summary: Our favorite couple heads to Ireland where an evil spirit has secretly led them to complete his century old task; live with his lost love. With new transparent friends and a baby on the way, will they stop what is threatening their happiness? HIATUS
1. Wedding Bells

First chapter! Yay! Okay, let me explain what the title means a little. History lesson! Dead Sea Fruit is an expression for something that appears to be or is expected to be of great value prooves to be valueless. It started from the 'Apple of Sodom' where a fruit, thought to be a star fruit, is grown beside the Dead Sea. It was beautiful to look at, but when touched it fell to ashes. The title means something more to this story then you think at the moment.

**_"__" Male voice_**

_"__" Female voice_

* * *

**~}{Dead Sea Fruit}{~**

Hope stands before the large oak doors, staring at them with wide eyes. Her hands furiously smoothing out the white strapless dress she wore as she tries to keep herself calm. Her heart beats rapidly in her chest as she tries to mentally prepare herself.

"You alright?" Hope looks to her left at Ray, who was walking towards her. He stops beside her while he tries to fix the bow tie around his neck. His hair was slicked back and combed the way Hope liked, "You look more nervous then Egon."

Hope looks back at the door and gives a small laugh at picturing her soon-to-be husband pacing in his room. She understood how he was feeling. This was the most nervous she had ever felt with anything. Deep down she knew she had nothing to worry about. Her and Egon were perfect together. They loved each other and had lived through two apocalyptic episodes together.

Hope looks back at Ray again and stares at the tie that he was ruining more then fixing. She gives a small laugh and shakes her head to herself as she picks up the skirt of her dress a little to walk. She steps in front of him and swats his hands away from the tie.

"Here." She takes hold of the tie, fixing it for him, "So he's nervous? Cold feet perhaps?"

"No, definitely not." Ray retorts with and lifts his chin a little so she could get a better grip on the tie, "He doesn't like crowds and nearly half the city seems to be crammed into the church."

Hope laughs lightly and then shakes her head, letting her hands fall from the bow tie. She moves back to the oak doors and licks her lips, waiting for the ceremony to start. She starts to pace back and forth in front of the door, breathing deeply so that her lungs felt as though they would burst.

She had been waiting for this moment for years and now her she was, more then ready to get it over with and spend the rest of her life as Mrs. Spengler.

"How is she?" Hope looks back at Ray, ceasing her pacing and letting her dress skirt fall back into place. She smiles as she lets her right hand drift to the smaller then she thought she would have had bump of her belly. She was only at week seventeen and for the most part had had an easy pregnancy; little pains, little nausea, and little mood swings, though she knew they were coming.

"Good. She's behaving today." She rubs her hand over the small bump and sighs contently. It had been two months ago that she and Egon had been in their room, waiting for the pregnancy test to tell them whether or not she was indeed pregnant. She had been so worried, so filled with dread of losing the baby like the last one, "She's our little miracle."

"Have you thought of a name?" Ray moves beside her and shoves his hands into his pockets. Hope looks up and nods her head, smiling. Of course they had already picked out a name.

"Marie Niamh Spengler." She responds and then looks back down at her belly.

"Niamh?" Ray looks over at her with a confused glance.

"It was grandma MacMillan's name." Hope explains, not understanding why it was so strange.

"No, I know, but why are you naming her after grandma?"

"I really like the name." Hope smiles and then slowly music fills the air around them. Hope looks at the oak doors and feels her nerves start again.

"You ready?" Ray asks, though he already knew the answer. Hope looks at him and nods her head, lacing her arm with his. They both look back at the doors and soon are walking between the pews of everyone they knew. Hope smiles as she passes friends, family, and even some people she had never seen before. Everyone was here.

She looks down the aisle at the alter where the priest stood, holding a bible in his hands before him. Her eyes drift to the right of the priest where she spotted Egon in his tux. She feels a bright smile making its way to her lips and so she bites on her bottom one, looking down at the floor before her.

"Take good care of her." Ray whispers as he and Hope stop before the alter. Egon gives him a small nod and looks to his bride, smiling softly.

"Hi." Hope smiles at him and takes the hand he outstretched to her.

"Hi." He responds as they slowly take their spots on the alter, facing each other and holding hands. The church falls silent as the people sitting in the pews wait for what was to come next. The priest opens his bible and looks to Hope and Egon.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Hope Leah Stantz and Egon Ezekiel Spengler in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore, is not by any, to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly." The priest speaks confidently and clearly, looking from Hope to Egon and then out at the pews, "Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Is this where I stand up?" Hope and Egon's eyes land on Peter, who was pointing at himself and starting to stand. Hope rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Peter shut up and sit." Hope gives a small laugh and looks back at the priest, shaking her head to tell him 'no one'. Nothing could put a damper on her today. Nothing.

_**"She looks like a princess..."**_

_"What are they doing...?"_

_**"They are getting married..."**_

Hope's mind went blank as her heart sped up. She swallows hard and slowly looks around her from the corner of her eye's. Unable to locate the source, she looks back at the priest and Egon, both holding expressions of thoughtfulness.

"Are you alright...?" Egon asks softly as the priest begins again. Hope nods her head and puts on her best smile.

_I was really hoping they wouldn't show today..._

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body, and soul. Through marriage, Egon Ezekiel Spengler and Hope Leah Stantz make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes, and accept each other's failures."

_"She does not look like she is expecting...Her belly is so small..."_

_**"No...She looks like she is hiding what they call a bass-ket bawl..."**_

"What?" Hope suddenly burst out softly with a laugh.

"Hope?" Egon asks, watching her closely as she looks around. Hope looks at Egon and then at the priest, both staring at her with their eyes expressing concern, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Um...yeah. I think. Please go on." Hope speaks and then takes a deep breath. This was exactly what she had been worrying about earlier. These voices that had started at the Museum at Natural Science months ago when Vigo was around had only increased in occurrence with the development of the baby. They had her frightened her at first, but now, seeing as they didn't seem to want to harm her, they made her feel comforted; safe. They even made her laugh at times like today and she had also been able to figure out that one was female and the other male.

The priest looks down at his open bible and continues, "Egon Ezekiel Spengler and Hope Leah Stantz will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together, through mutual understanding, openness, and sensitivity to each other. Who willingly gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"Oh, uh me!" Ray stands up from the front pew and gives a small wave at the priest. He looks over at Hope, his eyes showing his curiosity as to what was going on with her, "Her brother, Raymond Francis Stantz."

The priest nods and Ray sits back down.

"Do you Egon Ezekiel Spengler take Hope Leah Stantz to be your wife? To live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Egon announces confidently with a warm smile as he stares down at Hope. She smiles back and squeezes his hands gently, feeling her heart soar.

_"Look at her...she seems so happy...she is glowing...!" _Hope couldn't help, but feel her smile grow more at the voice's words.

_**"Can you not ever be quiet...?"**_

_"Can you not ever be so mean...?"_

"Do you, Hope Leah Stantz, take Egon Ezekiel Spengler to be your husband? To live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" The priest looks to Hope, awaiting her answer. Hope looks at Egon and nods her head, no doubt in her mind.

"I do." She answers with a small happy laugh.

"Who has the rings?" The priest asks, looking from Hope to Egon and then out at the pews.

"Me!" Peter springs up from sitting beside Ray and rushes to the alter. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the white gold rings, handing them to the priest. Hope stares at him confused. She had given the rings to Ray. So, why did Peter have them?

"He pulled my ears." Ray mouthed to her when she looked at him. She nods her head and looks back at Peter. Peter sits back in his seat again as the priest holds up the rings.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." The priest hands Hope's ring to Egon and then looks between them.

"Hope Leah Stantz, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity. With this ring, I thee wed." Egon recites the phrase they had been forced to memorize for this moment and slips the ring onto Hope's left ring finger.

The priest looks to Hope and hands her Egon's ring. Hope looks down at the ring and then at Egon, smiling warmly.

"Egon Ezekiel Spengler, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity. With this ring, I thee wed." She slowly slips the ring onto his finger and holds his hands tightly in hers. The priest closes his bible and looks between the two.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love, be one in heart and in mind. May you always create a home together that puts in your hearts, love, generosity, and kindness." The priest smiles and looks from one to the other slowly, "You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife, but remember to always be each other's best friend. What, therefore, God has joined together, let no man put asunder."

Hope looks up at Egon, trying to contain the grin that was forcing its way to her rosy lips. She knew exactly what was coming and just couldn't seem to keep herself patient. Egon squeezes her hands gently, smiling down at her.  
"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of New York and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest looks out across the pews and then back at the two before him with a knowing smile, "May your days be good and long upon this earth...You may now kiss the bride."

Hope doesn't waste another second and springs at Egon, wrapping her arms around his neck. She crashes her lips upon his in a passionate kiss, laughing into it with him as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I guess we know who wears the pants in the relationship." Hope pulls away from Egon, a goofy grin on her lips as she tries to control herself from laughing. She looks over at Peter, who had spoken, and sticks her tongue out at him childishly.

"Face your family and friends please." The priest requests. Hope and Egon turn and face the pews of people, both smiling brightly while they held hands, "Introducing for the first time; Mister and Misses Egon Spengler."

Hope and Egon walk off of the alter and make their way through the church between the pews as people cheer and smile at them. White and pink rose petals are thrown in the air as they pass, landing at their feet in a mixture of friendship and lasting love.

_"They look so happy..."_

_**"They are..."**_

Hope and Egon step outside and into the March sun with friends and family following closely behind. It was a little chilly in the wind, but for the most part it was sunny and warm. The perfect wedding day.

_**"It will not last long..."**_

_"How much longer do they have...?"_

Hope and Egon hop into the limo they had rented for the occasion and reeled down the windows, waving goodbye as they drove off towards the reception area in Central Park.

_**"They have mere weeks...he grows stonger every day..."**_

_"...so young and with an infant on the way...it's too sad..."_


	2. Author's Note: Please read

Oh my loyal readers...I know this is the last thing you want to see in my story, but I need to tell you some things.

Alright, well Obviously I haven't been updating like I have in the past.

There are reasons for this including finals at school coming up, work, trying to explore a country that is new to me, and etc.

For now my story 'Dead Sea Fruit' will have to be put in...the dreaded word...HIATUS.

I am so very sorry to all you, my loyal readers.

I do plan on finishing the story, but I just don't have the time as of now.

I am hoping that when I head home to Wales for summer vacation I will have more time.

Again, I'm so sorry for this.

-Winter


End file.
